


The Bacon Job

by JustAddSalt



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bad artist humor, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Secret Santa, Trans Male Character, Trans!Trevor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAddSalt/pseuds/JustAddSalt
Summary: It's like they say, laughter is the best medicine.





	The Bacon Job

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy, here's a lil secret santa style fic for my fellow writer, Alpha!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Another heist, simple as ever. The prize? An original Francis Bacon worth nearly half a million in the underground art scene, hung beautifully in a secured basement. The crew was divvied up into three teams of two with Geoff overseeing the operation. Jack and Ryan as the getaway drivers. Jeremy and Gavin were on extraction, with the added condition that Gavin is absolutely not allowed to handle the piece at any point. And finally, Alfredo and Trevor working undercover as the original buyer, for another piece, that disappeared under mysterious circumstances.

It was their first actual heist. A couple of fresh faces the seller wouldn’t recognize, but their springboard into the main crew. Trevor slipped into the posh role with ease, and Alfredo made a strapping bodyguard after borrowing one of Trevor’s suits. The seller, a man by the name of Gerard Covington, was none the wiser while his security system was being hacked, and his precious stashed painting was slipped off the wall and into the Fake’s hands. No, he wasn’t mad about his missing Bacon.

He was mad about an _opinion._

“What were you thinking, complimenting Picasso!?” Jeremy might’ve been whispering, but that did nothing to tamper his astonishment. Plus the earpiece made it easy to hear him over the bullets and air whizzing past Trevor’s head.

“Oh, I’m sorry mister _I went to art school._ Would you care to trade places!?”

“Trev!” Alfredo shouted, “This way!”

So Trevor fucked up. Turns out the man Trevor was posing as hated Picasso for reasons he didn’t care to listen to, what with a gun being brandished in his face. One tiny slip up and suddenly everyone was calling imposter and threatening him and Alfredo’s lives.

But, hey, guess that took the heat off the two actually committing a crime.

Trevor followed Alfredo's voice from behind one couch to another, and out the shattered remains of a glass wall as Geoff crackled in over the comms.

“Thing one and thing two, how’s it looking over there?”

Alfredo was the one to answer, what with Trevor too busy tumbling over a bush. “Uh, yeah no, things are peachy over here.” He hissed over the line, ducking after Trevor as the soil exploded at his feet. “Jack, I sure as hell hope you’ve got the car running.”

“Way ahead of you. Just worry about getting here in one piece.”

“Really? Picasso?” Jeremy cut in. Trevor swore he could hear Gavin snickering in the background. “You could’ve gushed about Leonardo Da Vinci or fuck, I don’t know, Michelangelo!?”

“Aren’t those those ninja turtle blokes?”

“Not now, Gavin!”

Normally Trevor could hold his own, but between the pounding of his head and heart, all humor was lost. Call it an occupational hazard. “Will you both shut up!?” His voice cracked. Once he was back on his feet, he made a break for it, dashing in a zigzag line towards the wrought iron gate. “So I made a mistake! Screw me for trying to make conversati--”

His foot slipped, and suddenly he was face first in the giant fucking pool he somehow forgot existed. Thank god his comms were waterproof, or else he’d miss out on the team’s collective laughter.

 

* * *

 

In the end, everyone walked away with a lot less bullet holes than Trevor had been expecting. It did, however, end with Trevor soaking his imprint in the passenger’s side of Alfredo’s car, and a ruined suit.

For the Fakes, that was a success. They did get the painting, after all, and it only took them switching cars three times to outrun Gerard’s men; Jack went her seperate way during the second change.

“Good work, boys. Pack it in, get some rest, just lay low for now. I’ll get in touch when we’re ready to debrief.” Geoff came in, still sounding high off the success.

Trevor could hear Alfredo mumbling, “I’m ‘bout’ta debrief right now.” and caught his sideways grin. He rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Will do, boss. Goodnight.”

“G’night.”

The comms were silent after that. Trevor picked his out and pulled the release on his chair so he could lay himself out entirely in the passenger’s side of Alfredo’s dumb lowrider. He rubbed his face with both hands.

Alfredo laughed, “Aw, c’mon babe, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Wasn’t that bad?” Trevor peaked at him from between his fingers. “You remember that when Jeremy roasts me tomorrow about some old fucking artist I don’t give a shit about.”

“Isn’t Picasso dead, though?”

He tossed his arms up then, “Who cares!? Seriously, what’s with all these pretentious art collectors and their snobby opinions anyways? I’m actually glad I pissed him off, because I don’t know how much more I could stand to hear about Klein and his stupid color theory.”

Alfredo reached over to pat his knee, though he was still giggling. “Well, look on the bright side; now you won’t have to talk to him ever again.”

Trevor huffed. “Thank god, honestly.”

“Now how’s about we head back to my place and play some video games? I can order pizza.” Alfredo said in that dumb sing song voice that always coaxed a smile from Trevor. This was no exception.

“... I do like pizza.”

 

* * *

 

Alfredo’s place was a tiny studio apartment crammed somewhere in downtown Los Santos. The building was old, decrepit, and smelled of things Trevor didn’t care to identify, but somehow Alfredo made his space livable. Not that it took much for him to survive on.

Roughly six hundred square feet converted into a gamer’s paradise. The entire north wall was taken over by a slick television set, and an entertainment center stuffed to the gills. That wasn't including his PC set up which dominated the adjacent corner. All of it was carefully littered in gaudy bits of jewelry, faux furs, and name brand track clothes that gave it that signature Alfredo flair Trevor somehow came to enjoy.

Boy was it an acquired taste.

“How you haven't been robbed yet is beyond me.” Trevor huffed and laid out across the couch.

“Muggers are too busy dealing with Gavin to give a shit about me, man.”

Trevor fought to contain his giggling while Alfredo called in their order. He noticed afterwards that he didn’t even have to tell Alfredo what he wanted on his pizza.

Two hours later, and they were both warm, full, and content playing their third round of Apex. Trevor didn’t care that they kept falling short of first place, or that the only dry clothes Alfredo could lend him were sweatpants and some awful fuzzy white jacket that he literally found on the floor; It’s “designer”, Alfredo insisted. He didn’t care, so long as he was with Alfredo.

They’d been together for something like a year at that point. It was all subtle touches, nights spent playing video games, and the occasional kiss that lasted longer than a minute. That’s all that Trevor really needed, honestly.

Not saying he didn’t crave more. In fact, Alfredo’s disguise wasn’t helping with that. As much as Trevor tried to keep his focus on the screen in front of him, he always found his eyes drifting over that perfectly tailored form. From his loosened tie, down the deep v neck created by unbuttoning his dress shirt. He was practically indecent.

Maybe Trevor was being ridiculous. They had been together for a while, and Alfredo had always been nothing less than supportive. When Trevor came out to him as trans, he laughed and said it didn’t matter. When it came to sex, he promised to never push it. It was on Trevor to decide when, and as liberating as that was, it came with its own set of stipulations.

Like, y’know, having to ask.

“Hey, uh… We’re not really having any luck.” Trevor leaned back into the couch, trying to feign nonchalance. “Maybe we should do something else.”

“Nah, c’mon, I’m just getting warmed up.” Alfredo talked without looking at him at first. When he finally did, he quickly corrected himself. “I mean, no yeah, we can play something else if you want. I got uh, Destiny, Halo...” He offered.

Trevor laughed. “No no, I uh… Well, I was thinking we could do _something else_ .”

“What? Like, watch a movie?”

“Not exactly?”

Shit. As cute as Alfredo looked trying to wrack his brain for the answer, it was starting to get to him. Not just the extended silence, but being stared at with those big dumb brown eyes. It sent Trevor’s heart right up into his throat. He really had no right being a criminal with looks like that.

And he definitely had no right looking so good in a suit.

“What? Is something wrong, babe?” Alfredo said with that little smile of his. It was kind of lopsided, and so impossibly soft.

_Fuck it._

“Do you wanna have sex? Like right now?”

Well, clearly that didn’t cross his mind. Alfredo’s eyebrows nearly leapt of his face, and his whole body went rigid. For a second he looked like he wanted to believe that Trevor was joking, but something in Trevor’s face and shifting hands seemed to confirm how serious he was.

“Right now?” Alfredo scrambled to set his controller down. “I- yeah, yeah, that sounds great I uh. I mean, if you’re okay with it?” He cleared his throat. “Are you okay with it?”

Something in the back of his mind told him he wasn’t. It was that nagging feeling like he wouldn’t be what Alfredo wanted, no matter how many times he reassured him in the past. Any other night he might’ve listened, but after the eventful day he had he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

“No,” Trevor rolled his eyes, “Never.”

Just like that the tension was gone. Trevor’s heart was still pounding in his ears, but Alfredo was there, kissing him and laughing against his lips, and everything was okay. The prickling of his nerves started to tickle until he melted completely under his lips and hands that guided him onto his back. Trevor could still feel him smiling as he kissed down his neck.

“Wait wait, lemme…” Alfredo sat up, silvery strands falling over his face. He was already pulling a few colorful packets from the coffee table drawer before Trevor could even question it. “There, sorry I-- _Shit_ , Trev you look so good right now…”

If his face wasn’t red before, it certainly was then. “You’re one to talk.” He managed, as weak as it sounded.

Alfredo just kissed him again, slow and so full of want it nearly made him dizzy. He kicked himself for not asking for it sooner. Before Alfredo’s touches were always shy, reserved, but with his permission, he refused to hold back. Not that he was harsh, just desperate. Desperate to hold and touch and kiss Trevor as thoroughly as he would allow.

He was so lost in it all that he didn’t notice where Alfredo’s hand was going until two fingers pressed against his cock. “ _Fuck--_ ” Trevor hissed, and rocked his hips against him. It’s all he had to do to get Alfredo to keep going, to keep rubbing him in slow circles, making him so slick it was almost embarrassing. There was hardly any resistance when he slipped both fingers in.

The world started to slip away then. It was just the two of them, tangled up in each other, breathing the same air and bathing in the same warmth. Even with his eyes closed, Trevor could feel the way Alfredo watched him while he leisurely stretched him open, and to some degree he wanted to see how that looked; How his eyes were likely half lidded and pupils blown wide, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. If he did he knew he’d wind up wanting to hide himself in the fake fur of Alfredo’s coat.

Oh god, he was still wearing that wasn’t he?

“Mmh, c’mon…” Trevor whined, and finally peaked up at him. “Please just fuck me already…”

“Yeah, _god_ , yeah of course.” Alfredo was nodding frantically.

It was surprising how steady his hands were then, even if he still fumbled with opening the condom. Once it was open though, he skillfully slipped it on and Trevor’s sweatpants off. He only slowed down long enough to get a grip on Trevor’s waist, and ease his way inside of him.

Trevor’s head thumped against the arm of the couch as Alfredo buried his face in his neck, trying to muffle his own noises. Trevor, on the other hand, moaned without regard for Alfredo’s neighbors, and was thankful for the way it only spurred him on. After a few slow, testing, thrusts, he was all but slamming into him, filling the crook of his neck with kisses and breathy compliments the entire time.

Just as Trevor started to feel the pleasure begin to build, he could feel Alfredo’s hand on him again. He was rubbing his cock in time with his thrusts, and it took everything in Trevor not to cum right there and then. He held onto Alfredo by the back of his hair and screwed his eyes shut. “Fuck, I’m close.” He gasped, willing himself to hold on for just a bit longer.

But when Alfredo kissed his cheek sweetly and rasped out, “It’s okay. Come for me, baby” he knew he was a goner. It wasn’t long before he was arching his back, and brokenly moaning Alfredo’s name among a string of curses. Alfredo quickly followed him over the edge, thrusting in deep a few more times until finally coming with a groan.

Everything stilled for a moment. It was late enough that even the bustling city was quiet, leaving them with their own panting. The sound was so oddly soothing that Trevor didn’t even realize he was starting to drift until Alfredo started kissing his cheek again, much lazier this time.

“You okay?” He mumbled against Trevor’s jaw.

“Mmh…” Trevor shifted, removing his hand from Alfredo’s hair to wrap both arms around him. “I think ‘okay’s an understatement.”

The way Alfredo laughed then warmed Trevor to his core. It was such a childish and genuine laugh that Trevor wanted to commit to memory so he could play it back whenever he wanted. It was a laugh he didn’t mind hearing when everyone was teasing him during the next day’s debriefing.

Alfredo bumped their heads together and smiled, “I love you so much, you dork.”

“ _You're_ the dork.” Trevor corrected, but smiled right back at him and leaned up to steal another kiss. “I love you too.”


End file.
